Different Worlds
by Charlie-xo
Summary: Bella is starting her first day teaching at Forks elementary, and her daughter, Kensley is starting her first day of high school as a junior. Edward is rich and coincided and meets Bella when he drops of his granddaughter to kindergarten. Hmm, what could happen? And why is Edward a grandfather?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first story, I hope you enjoy it!

**Bella's POV**

"Come on Kensley, I don't have time for this." I said as shook my daughter and tried to get her out of bed. "You're going to be late for school!"

She grumbled something under her breathe and rolled over to face the wall.

Not even two minutes later, Kensley was stomping down the hall. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard and slammed the door shut.

"Kensley," I sighed.

She grabbed the milk from the fridge, then slammed the fridge door shut.

She is not a morning person.

"Kensley, you are sixteen years old, try acting like it please." I said and put my hands oh her hips.

She chugged back her milk and slammed her glass down on the counter.

"I'm mad, mom. I don't want to go to a new school. What if no one likes me? This is high school! Labels are everything!"

I sighed and waved her over. She pushed herself off the kitchen counter and came over and put her head on my shoulder."

"Everyone will love you, baby. You're beautiful, smart, and funny." I kissed her head. "Don't worry."

"I am pretty funny." She said as she stole the last banana and took off toward the car.

"Alrighty, baby, I'll pick you back up after school." I said as Kensley got out of the car.

"I love you, mom." She said as she threw her book bag over her shoulder and headed toward the front doors of Forks high school.

It seems like just yesterday I was dropping her off at Florida elementary.

Now were in a new town, a new start for us. Hopefully this is what is best for us.

I know, I know, it's short. I promise, they will get longer. Next, will be Edward's POV. Let's see what's going on with him!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go, chapter 2! Let's see what's going on with Edward.

"Good morning ." My receptionist, Jessica said as I walked past her to my office. I gave her a little nod, but nothing more. Jessica is a middle aged, single mom of two who believes partying is a religion. Not my kind of girl.

I walked into my office and started up laptop. It was only nine in the morning and I already had 36 emails. None of which I cared to read.

I work at my fathers business. I'm not sure exactly what the point in this place is. All I know is we deal with smaller business and the give us lots of money to help them, which puts lots of money in my pocket. And, one day, this whole place will be mine, which means, more money.

Not even after thirty seconds into reading my first email did my cell phone start to ring.

"Hello?"

"Dad! It's me, Juliette."

"Hey sweetie. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I need you to pick up Emma after from daycare for me, please? My car broke down this morning on the way to school, so I need to go to the garage after school."

I sighed.

"Sure. See you when you get home."

I hung up the phone and put my head in my hands.

Juliette is my one and only daughter, and just after her fifteenth birthday, gave birth to her own daughter, Emma. And, next month, we will be celebrating Emma's fourth birthday.

Juliette's mother walked out on us when she was just three months old, so it's always just been the two of us. To say I was mad when I found out she was pregnant is an understatement. I was furious.

And of course, Emma's father bailed and moved out of town as soon as he found out Juliette was pregnant.

Juliette hasn't dealt well with being a mom. She's hardly ever home. I wouldn't even be surprised if her car wasn't broken and she was just using this as an excuse to go out after school.

This happens often.

At three o'clock I snuck past Jessica's desk and headed down stairs to the parking garage.

I jumped in my car started to drive the thirty minute drive to the day care.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Emma Cullen." I said to one of the workers at the day care.

She gave me a smile and took me over to where Emma was playing in the corner by herself.

"Hey, Emma." I said as I picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Where's mama?" She asked and looked past me toward the door.

I sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"She had to go get her car fixed, she'll be home in a little while, k?"

She shrugged her shoulders and hung her head.

I hated seeing my baby this sad.

"How about we go get some ice cream? And go to the playground?" I said enthusiastically.

She gave me a sad smile, but agreed.

I buckled her into her booster seat and drove out of the day cares parking lot.

I looked back in my rear view mirror at Emma. She was staring sadly out her window.

I think it's about time I put my foot down with Juliette. But how?

Alright, there we go. What do you think? The more I write, the more ideas I get. So, this could go anywhere! Next, Bella. Will she meet Edward soon? Hmm..


End file.
